Sibling Rivalry
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: America's going on a date with one of England's siblings! This doesn't exactly please the island nation. How will he stop America going on this date? And if he does, will he end up confessing his feelings? USUK
1. The date

_Heyyy guys! Really wanted to post this story, thought about while I was at work today and I actually couldn't wait to get home and post it so here goes! Enjoy!_

_Another thing; I know that England's siblings are all male (Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland) but I've made the one who I'm talking about female. Get Iggy to get off his high horse and tell Alfred how he feels hm? Anywho, here's chapter one :) _

_Chapter one: The Date._

* * *

><p>Stomping up the driveway like a madman, England barely glanced at the flag flying proudly above the doorstep. It looked exactly like England's except with a large red hand in the middle of it. Upon arriving at the door, he banged it loudly.<p>

"NORTHERN IRELAND! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR, RIGHT NOW!"

Sure enough, moments later, the door opened and England's jaw dropped. The girl standing in front of him, looked _nothing _like the woman he usually saw, dressed in army combat, blowing up anything and everything. The girl in front of him looked, well, quite frankly _gorgeous. _Her long brown hair cascaded down in ringlets over her shoulders and her wine coloured lips matched the extremely seductive red dress that was slit at the side. Her feet were adorned in little silver heels and made her slightly taller than her normal 5ft 6.

England, after looking her up and down a few times, snapped his mouth shut and glowered at her. Northern Ireland, however, was looking distracted and just grabbed him and hauled him into the house. He followed her as she entered her bedroom and sat down in front of a mirror and began fiddling with her eyes. She said nothing but smiled at him through the mirror. He almost growled at her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked through gritted teeth. She glanced up at him through the mirror and grinned.

"Yup. To dinner." She didn't elaborate and England didn't need her to. He knew _exactly_ where she was going and who she was going with. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"So, what, like a date?" He felt his heart beating rapidly and his hands sweating. Maybe France had got it wrong. Maybe she was just going out with one of her brothers. But why would she dress like _that? _He shook his head a few times and looked to her.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I can't believe he asked me! I nearly melted when he did!" Suddenly her eyes glazed over like she was daydreaming and England glared at her. It couldn't be, could it? She wouldn't do that to me would she? England thought desperately. He needed to know, he just couldn't bear it any longer.

"Well, spit it out! Who's the…._lucky guy?" _He took a deep breath and nearly exploded when he heard her answer.

"America of course!" Northern Ireland stood and turned to him and upon noticing the look on her older brother's face frowned at him. The phrase '_if looks could kill' _came to mind.

"England? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. England glowered at her.

"What's wrong? _WHAT'S WRONG?_ I'll tell you what's bloody wrong little sister! You, going on a date with America, that's what's wrong! I mean, for God sakes, its America. _AMERICA_. He's a complete wanker, who, God knows, will probably bring you to McDonald's on this of-called date of yours." England set his mouth in a straight line. "I forbid you to go out with him."

Northern Ireland's eyes flashed and she growled at the leader of the United Kingdom.

"Excuse me? You _forbid_ me? You can't tell me what to do. If I want to date America, I bloody well will! It's none of your damn business who I go out with or what I do in my spare time. So if you don't mind, oh dear brother, my date is going to be here in any minute so can you…hm, how should I say this? Oh yeah…_piss off?"_

England laughed harshly and replied spitefully, "Oh yes I can tell you what to do, little sister! I _own_ you. You can't do anything without my say-so. You think it's just a coincidence that I turn up at your house moments before you're going on a date with the world's biggest fat-ass? France told me! You, apparently, have been telling everyone you're going on a date with America. Everyone, except me! Why the hell not?"

"Why do you think, England?" Northern Ireland cried, moving closer to her brother, "Because I knew you would get like this! I mean, God, what's your problem? It's like you're jealous or something…"

England froze at her words and dropped his eyes to the floor. Her saying that reminded him why France had told England about this in the first place.

* * *

><p>"<em>SHE'S WHAT?"<em>

_England's eyes literally popped out of their sockets as he gaped at the blonde haired man sitting opposite him in his house. The Frenchman chuckled slightly._

"_You heard me. Northern Ireland is going a date with America. Isn't that nice?" France raised his eyebrows at England knowingly._

"_Nice? NICE? Of course it's not bloody nice! It's a disgrace!" England exclaimed, jumping up and pacing around the living room nervously. The Frenchman watched him closely._

"_Well what's the problem Angleterre? I was sure you would be happy for your little sister, non?"_

_England glanced at France with a glare fixed on his face._

"_That's where you're wrong, you damn frog, because I am not happy about this, not at all! I mean, what does America even see in her? She's not even attractive…the way she dresses all the time. Like a man, it's pitiful." He spat his words out and France arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, smirking slightly at the distressed Englishman._

"_I would have to disagree with you on that one, Mon ami. Northern Ireland isn't so young anymore. She has established herself well over these past few years. Her people are no longer killing each other and she has a good government. In the matter of her physical appearance, but be stupid Angleterre; she has inherited the Kirkland family looks..." France winked and __England shot daggers in his direction and was about to reply when France spoke again._

"_But I understand your problem, Mon Cher. I mean, I would be extremely pissed off if one of my siblings' decided to date the man I was in love with."_

_England's jaw dropped._

"_What? W-who, w-why, w-what are you-?" He stammered and France just smiled knowingly. _

"_Come on, England, I am the nation of amour! How did you not expect me to realise that you are falling for petit Amerique. I have to say, I don't blame you…if you didn't like him so much, maybe I-"_

"_Shut the hell up France and stay away from America." The word's left England's mouth before he realised it and cursed when France grinned at him._

"_See? I told you. Now,"__ France, his face growing suddenly and unusually serious said, "About this pickle you are in. I have only one idea. You tell Northern Ireland you don't want her dating America. Make up some bullshit excuse and if that fails, you tell her the truth." France settled back in the armchair he was sitting in and stared at the very flustered and red-faced Englishman before him._

"_Tell her the truth? Jesus, France, that's not possible. The reason I call him names and pull him down all the time, is because I don't want anyone to know how I feel. You know us English; it's difficult for us to talk about our feelings. Stiff upper lip and all that. If I told her, God knows what she'd say! Or do! She might tell America. And then I would be ruined." He tore his tortured gaze away from France and sighing heavily, looked out the window._

_France simply shrugged and said quietly, "Well, do what you will then. But remember Angleterre, you are never going to get anywhere with America if you never tell him how you feel. And you never know… he might like you back." There was certain suggestion in France's voice and England looked to him and gaped._

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"_

* * *

><p>England finally looked up to see Northern Ireland, staring at him, opened mouthed.<p>

"No way."

England said nothing.

"NO WAY!"

Again England said nothing but just stared back down at the floor, sadness overwhelming him. Suddenly he was encased in a hug. He gasped but hesitantly put his arms around his sister and hugged her back. A moment later, Northern Ireland drew back and searched her brother's face, concern and worry etched upon her features.

"England, I am so sorry. I didn't know." She suddenly ran to her bag and picked out her mobile and said quietly, "I'll ring America now. Tell him I want to cancel our-"

At that very moment the doorbell rang.

Both Northern Ireland and England looked at each other and thought the exact same thing.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

><p><em>There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review as it's my first Hetalia story! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll love you forever and answer any questions! Cheers guys! LucyMoon1992<em>


	2. The Jealous Game

_Hey! I'm so glad people like this story so thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_

_Dedication: I don't know if they'll even read this chapter but this is for Coins Compressed because her Fan-Fiction's are freakin' awesome! Look them up! Anyway this is for her because she kinda inspired me to write more for this story! _

_Chapter Two: The Jealous Game._

* * *

><p>England started to move out of the bedroom to head for the back door.<p>

"I'll just go now and-"

Northern Ireland ignored him and grabbed him by the hand and hauled him towards the front door.

"_What do you think you're doing, you mad cow?_ I don't want him to know I was here!" England exclaimed, struggling to get free from Northern Ireland's impossibly strong grasp. She rolled her eyes slightly at him and muttered as they approached the door,

"We'll just tell him that you needed to stop by for something extremely important and that he has no business in knowing what it is. You know America; he'll be extraordinarily jealous and will want to know what we were talking about. Then he'll be thinking the whole night what exactly we were doing." She winked slightly and England blushed.

Northern Ireland turned to England nodded once and thrust the door open.

"Hi Northern Ire-" America stood with flowers in his hand at Northern Ireland's doorstep but upon seeing that she wasn't alone stopped abruptly and glared at the man she was with.

"England? What are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice calm but inside he felt his rage building. _What the hell is he doing here? I know he knows that I'm taking Northern Ireland on a date but I didn't think he would be round at her house, probably begging her not to go with me!__ Such a freakin' jackass..._America thought and then completely ignored England and looked Northern Ireland appreciatively up and down.

"Wow, Northern Ireland! You look great."

Northern Ireland smiled and blushed and then upon seeing the look on England's face, just shrugged and said, "Yeah, you're looking good too, America." Suddenly without warning, she reached for England, bringing him close to her and wrapping an arm around his waist. America nearly exploded.

Northern Ireland noticed the look on his face and smirked, realising that England wasn't the only one who wasn't talking about their feelings. She frowned slightly when she realised that he had been just using her to make England jealous. _No matter, no matter, my part on this relationship is essential. However, I'm not going to tell England that America likes him just yet. This could get extremely interesting._

Northern Ireland turned to look at America.

"England was just leaving. We had something very important to discuss, didn't we, _dearest brother?"_

America and England's jaw dropped and England was the first to snap his mouth shut and looked at Northern Ireland incredulously. She winked quickly and nodded her head in America's direction. His mouth made a 'O' shape and he understood immediately.

"Uh y-yes," He said, grabbing Northern Ireland by the waist and pulling her even closer to him.

America's eyes narrowed in on England's hand on Northern Ireland's waist, "But yes must dash, I am extremely busy. Missing you already." The island nation felt like a complete fool for acting like this but hey, he was desparate here! He turned and kissed her quickly on the cheek and Northern Ireland slapped him playfully on the arm and looking up through her eyelashes but mumbled, "Missing you more."

England turned sharply to America.

"Look after her now. She's extremely important to me." England gave America a small smile and then walked out the door.

"Bye Bro!" Northern Ireland shouted, blowing England a kiss but was in fits of laughter in her head. _This is hilarious!_

BANG!

The door was slammed loudly and angrily. NI looked up and saw America standing with his hand by the door, looking absolutely _furious. _Northern Ireland gulped.

"What the _hell _was that about? England's your brother! Do you realise how _wrong_ that is?" He said seething, advancing slowing towards her while she glared at him, standing her ground.

"Oh, give me a break, Yankee! I know all about your little secret; it's written all over your face. You were about to rip me in two just because I was flirting with England! You like him, don't you?"

He paled and opened his mouth the deny it and NI put her hand up to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it. You know, America, if you wanted to make him jealous by going on a date with his little sister, you should have just said to me. I would have gladly done it. I'm kinda upset that you would use me like that." She turned away from him, obviously hurt. America sighed.

"I'm sorry Northern Ireland. I didn't know you were really excited about our date and if I had known you were going to be this fair about this whole plan, I would have told you straight away." He looked at Northern Ireland and stumbled back a bit when seeing the smirking, mischievous look she had upon her face.

"Well, I forgive you but I want to help with this 'make England jealous thing'. If you want me to help, you have to give me your complete trust, got it?" NI looked at him, raising her eyebrows in seriousness.

America nodded, looking extremely determined.

"Definitely dude. Well how are we going to go about this?"

Northern Ireland glanced at America and smirked, eyes glinting impishly.

"Oh, you'll soon see."

* * *

><p><em>There you go everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love it if you would! 187 people have looked at this story and only 6 have reviewed! Cheers LucyMoon1992.<em>


	3. Operation MatchUp!

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter three coming your way! It's a Sunday and I know I should be doing my assignments but seriously can't be bothered so have decided to update this story! As always, enjoy!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and especially to 'Coins Compressed' who has been a wee gem! _

_Chapter Three: Operation Match-Up!_

* * *

><p>"Right America, here's the deal! I ring England and tell him to meet me for dinner at a restaurant in town, he shows up, sees me and YOU together, goes berserk with jealously and realises that he doesn't want anybody else but you. Got it?"<p>

Northern Ireland hid her malicious grin as America nodded feverously and saying over and over again 'Yes Ma'am!' Northern Ireland figured not to tell America that England already liked him or he would have never gone along with this plan. Or visa-versa. Speaking of which…

"Okay, America, go into my wardrobe, there should be some men's clothes in there, go get changed into something…flashier." America looked down at himself.

"I thought I looked really good!" He cried indignantly. Northern Ireland smiled.

"You do, I just want England to be able to spot us as soon as he comes into the restaurant. And believe me, I have some flashy clothes in there." She giggled and America frowned.

"But won't England be pissed if I wear his clothes?"

"Oh no! They're not England's clothes, God no. He'd _never_ wear the stuff I've got in there. They're France's clothes."

"Why would you have-" America was cut off by Northern Ireland raising her eyebrows suggestively at him. America flushed, dropping his eyes to the floor and Northern Ireland laughed.

"Honestly, America. I know you're kind of shocked; just a moment ago you thought I was the most innocent girl in the world. The only person in this universe who knows otherwise, apart from you, is France. And England, I suppose, because he's my eldest brother. Even Scotland and Wales dote on me like I'm a child! I use this to my advantage. Find your strengths and use them as a weapon!"

America backed away a bit.

"You're kind of…crazy, aren't you?"

Northern Ireland grinned.

"I'm all for world domination! That is after my people stop killing themselves…well they kind of have but I guess…"

America ran into Northern Ireland's room, quite scared and as soon as he was away Northern Ireland stopped talking crap and took out her phone and quickly dialled England's number. He answered on the second beat.

"Northern Ireland! Is he still there?" He sounded desperate and extremely nervous.

"Yeah, he is but listen up because I have a plan. Come to the brassiere restaurant in one hour, bring one of my friends, Hungary or someone, I don't care, as long as they are pretty and will make America jealous. We'll show up fifteen minutes later; look like you've been seeing this girl for ages. Hold her hands and look deeply into her eyes and-"

"Where do you get this stuff from? You sound like France!" He chuckled and Northern Ireland smirked and laughed convincingly.

"Me? Hang out with France? Oh, England, you joker." She flapped her hand over her face to stop herself from getting embarrassed. "Anyway, as I was saying, we'll arrive, America will be so jealous that he'll storm over and realise that the one he's actually in love with is _you_."

Northern Ireland could practically see the grin creeping onto England's face as he replied.

"Fine. Good plan. See you in an hour and fifteen."

"See you then!"

Northern Ireland quickly put her phone back into her bag when America came out.

"So, what do you think?"

Northern Ireland whistled appreciatively and raised one eyebrow at him. It was a black tux, simple enough for France's standards (Northern Ireland guessed that America raked through all the clothes to find the least flashy) but made America shine up like a new penny. Northern Ireland had to admit; _the guy was pretty hot._

'Looking good broke-back."

America glowered and blushed at her and Northern Ireland laughed.

"It's like no-one has never told you that you're good-looking!"

America shrugged as Northern Ireland passed him.

"I'll be basically five minutes; I just need to get changed."

America looked over her incredulously. "But you look fantastic!" Northern Ireland grinned but shook her head.

"Thanks, but if we want this to work, we're going to have to knock England for six and make him superbly jealous!" Northern Ireland darted into her room and knew exactly what she was looking for.

America stood outside and admired the pictures of her wall. _And I thought my past wasn't pretty..._He thought to himself as he saw countless pictures of exploded buildings during 'The Troubles' and the Harland and Wolff docks, smashing to pieces during the 'Belfast Blitz'. He shook his head. _Why wasn't I there to help her?_

"So what do you think?"

America turned around and immediately regretted the decision.

The girl in front of him had a tight, black and _very, very _short dress on. It was strapless and clung to her body like France to a glass of wine and her hair was done up in a plait that wrapped around the back of her head and made into a bun. Her side fringe swept over one eye and America could think of only one thing. This girl _oozed _sexiness.

America cleared his throat slightly and smirked at her.

"Well, it'll definitely have England turning purple. You do realise he will kill you when he sees you in this?"

She grinned and simply waved her hand at him like she honestly didn't care what England thought.

"Right, come on; let's go show England just how much he wants you."

Grinning, America grasped her hand confidently and as they were walking out the door, Northern Ireland cried,

"Operation Match-Up, here we come!"

* * *

><p><em>Wheeeheyyyy! Exciting stuff right? Oh that Northern Ireland, being a double-spy kinda person! Oooo she's such a sneaky wee minx! Love her! Hahaha! Anyway, hope you liked it and please review if you did! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x<em>


	4. Dinner Date Disaster

_Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I've been focusing on the APH 100 Challenge which is going extremely well! But in all the crazy excitement for that fic, I forgot about my very first Hetalia Fanfic so I knew I had to update!_

_Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed: The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, SarahMichelle1234, Coins Compressed (she's awesome!), secretassassingirl and YourBiggestFan. You guys rock!_

_Chapter Four: Dinner Date Disaster._

* * *

><p>Northern Ireland and America walked into the plush restaurant with confidence and ease. People were pointing and whispering as Northern Ireland grasped America's arm and were shown the way to their table.<p>

"This is nice, isn't it?" Northern Ireland commented, glancing at her dining partner who was sitting across from her; he didn't appear to be listening.

"Yeah, yeah, it's _terrific_," He replied distractedly, "Where _is_ England?" He was looking through the rows and rows of people and saw nothing. He slumped back into his seat. "This isn't going to work if he can't see us."

Right at that moment, Northern Ireland's phone buzzed telling her she had a text message; it was from England.

_Turn around._

Pretending to set her bag back on the floor she leaned down and looked behind her. Sure enough, her brother was sitting at one of the tables with Hungary, his hands entwined in hers. He glanced up and locked eyes with Northern Ireland. She smirked. _Time to put this baby into action._

Suddenly without warning Northern Ireland reached over the table, grabbed America by his shirt and feverishly pressed her lips to his. She felt him gasp and draw away.

"What are you _doing?"_ He asked, shocked, cheeks flaming.

She rolled her eyes at him. "England is looking at _us. _He's at your 12 o'clock!"

America looked over Northern Ireland's shoulder and through the masses of heads his eyes were drawn to a pair of bright green ones. And they looked_ furious. _He was sitting with Hungary- _why the fuck was he having dinner with her? _America felt his blood boil.

"Huh," America stated calmly, "Okay." And then suddenly grabbed Northern Ireland and began kissing her.

* * *

><p>"What is she <em>doing<em>? She's meant to be telling America that you and I are here together, not sticking her tongue down his throat! I swear to _God_, I'm going to _ring her neck!"_

Hungary stifled the laughter in her throat. It was so _obvious _what Northern Ireland was trying to do but when it came to romance, England and America were completely clueless.

"England, I think-"

"I _knew _I couldn't trust her but for once in my life I thought, damn it all and go with one of her wayward schemes and she screws me over!"

"But Anglia, I-"

"I'm not going to stand for this, I am going to march over there and give her a what-for!"

"No but England I honestly-"

"_Jesus! _Do they ever come up for ai-"

This time England was cut off by Hungary reaching over _their _table and kissing _him_.

* * *

><p>Northern Ireland drew back from America, a little breathless but grinning at him all the same.<p>

"I expect that got his attention, eh?" She gasped out, winking at America. He smirked, looking over the wave of people to England and Hungary's table and suddenly the smile was wiped off his face in a second.

"What the _fuck _is he doing?" America snarled, rising to his feet indignation. Northern Ireland whirled around and spotted the two countries, making out over the table. She tried extremely hard not to let a smug look spread over her face. _Well done, Hungary! She must have figured out what I was planning…_

Northern Ireland then looked up to see America stomping past her, towards England's table. _OH CRAP! _She thought in terror and bounded after him.

* * *

><p>Kissing Hungary was indeed strange. But not in a <em>bad<em> way. England knew she was only doing it in the small chance that his backstabber of a sister and her date stopped playing tonsil-hockey to look up and see him and _his _date doing exactly the same thing. But the chances were slim.

So England, of course, was surprised to say that only seconds after starting to kiss Hungary, he was hurled away from her, and went slamming into the back of his chair. By a very, _very _pissed off looking America.

"What. Are. You. _DOING?" _The superpower seethed, fists clenched. England stared blankly at the American.

"Good evening to you too. Why should I tell _you_ what I'm doing? But my intentions were pretty clear, America. Obviously I was kissing my date. What does it look like?" He replied curtly and then noticed Northern Ireland running up beside America and suddenly he scowled at her. Seeing her beside him made England so jealous, he couldn't stop the words bursting from his lips.

"_You." _He hissed, pointing a finger at his sister in outrage, "You back-stabbing whore! How dare you set this whole thing up just to play me around into thinking you'd help me and then start tonguing around with fatass here?" He rose to his feet while Hungary looked on in avid interest.

Northern Ireland stared helplessly at her brother and America whirled around to face her.

"_What? _This was all planned? You planned with _him _to make him bring Hungary out to dinner? So what, I guess you told him that you and I are on a fake date too, huh?"

Northern Ireland slapped her face. _Oh God, shut up Wonderboy..._

England let a low, dangerous growl escape his lips.

"_You what? _You planned that as well?"

England and America were both extremely confused and somewhat hurt. _So Northern Ireland was playing some stupid joke on us all along, is that it?_

Hungary stared at the two male nations in exasperation. _Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't understand why she did this? _The small nation said nothing however. She would stay out of this one. And be neutral. Besides, if she got into the fight Austria would be angry with her. And she wanted to save her energy for the next time see saw Prussia, that total asshole...

England turned to his sister.

"Right. _Right._ America?"

The American turned to England.

"_Grab her."_

"Wha-?"

Northern Ireland was suddenly attacked by both nations and hauled into the back of the restaurant, kicking and screaming.

"Terribly sorry about this but you don't have a spare storage room or anything, would you?" England called out to the manager, who, in obvious shock, nodded and pointed to a door at the back wall of the room.

Bursting the door open, they basically threw Northern Ireland onto the small couch that was sitting there, got in and locked the door.

"Right." America began.

"You better start explaining, _little sister." _England finished, eyes narrowing on the brunette.

Northern Ireland looked up at both of them and gulped.

_Uh oh._

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha! Cliff-hanger again! Don't worry, there's only like 1 chapter left so you'll find out what happens soon enough! <em>_**PLEASE REVIEW! **__It would mean the world to me! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x_


	5. In The End

_Hi everyone! So this is the last chapter- aw! But it's going to be impossibly fluffy so you won't mind! I'm glad that people have enjoyed this story and a big thanks to The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, Roxy, SarahMichelle1234, Pixie, Lamashtar Two, secretassassingirl and of course my bestie Coins Compressed for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy._

_Chapter Five: In the End._

* * *

><p>Northern Ireland, legs sprawled out on the sofa, eyes darting everywhere, clearly looking for an exit, resembled a frightened deer caught in the headlights.<p>

"Well?" England demanded arms crossed over his chest, "Going to tell us exactly what the hell is going on?"

Northern Ireland grinned uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not really…" She mumbled.

"Emily…" England warned, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Look, what if I told you that your darling sister was only doing what she was doing because she loved you and wanted to make you happy?"

England snorted in derision.

"Well then I would say that's absolute bollocks. If you wanted to make me happy, then why in God's name were you kissing _him _for?" England jerked his head in America's direction and the American frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean, old man?" America spat, clearly offended.

"It means she shouldn't have been kissing you because it's vile. She shouldn't have even been on a date with you." England had now turned his attention fully to the American beside him. "But come to think of it, that _was_ part of the plan…" He trailed off and only when he had heard Northern Ireland groan and smack her head, had he realised he had said too much and he glanced at America to see his whole face had darkened and he was positively shaking with rage.

"I almost forgot that tiny little detail. _Hm_." He managed to choke out and England backed away from him, until he came back to back with the wall. _Think fast England, think fast! _He looked blithely at Northern Ireland for help but she was now taking full opportunity of this moment and sat back against the sofa, a smug smirk plastered over her face.

"Yes...well..." England muttered before adding, "I was only here because Northern Ireland _told_ me to be. I didn't know she was going to kiss you!"

"She was only doing that to make you jealous!' America cried, grabbing England by the shoulders and shaking him, "Don't you get it? She only kissed me for you. You think it was mere coincidence that out of all people in the world I ask out on a date, it's Northern Ireland?"

Northern Ireland let out an indignant squawk; she had temporarily forgotten he had used her.

"I asked her out because I _knew_ it would get your attention!"

"Now, hold on for one bloody second!" You asked Northern Ireland for her help in getting me jealous because,' He paused, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "you _like_ me?"

"Yes!" America exclaimed, rolling his eyes. England couldn't help but smile slightly but had suddenly realised something.

"But I asked her for her help because I have feelings for you too...well that is to say...I care about you-"

America's grin faltered, "Wait, _what_?"

"What do you mean 'what', you idiot? It's quite clear what I'm talking about." England barked, dropping his gaze to the floor, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"But-but, that means that Northern Ireland has known the whole time that we liked each other! This plan to make each other jealous was for her own entertainment!"

Both whirled around to face Northern Ireland as she realised she was caught out once again.

_Oh fuck…_

"Northern Ireland…" England started, but his sister could tell in his voice that he was far too happy to be actually really angry with her.

"Awk, come on guys! Look, the most important thing is that you have each other now. Didn't I do the right thing?" She paused, "…in the end?"

America contemplated her words and he brought his gaze back to the man in front of him.

"She's right. I guess we've both been so caught up in trying to make each other jealous, we didn't even notice why the other was doing what they were doing." He brought his head down closer to England's and rested it there, smiling. England had turned crimson and was spluttering something incomprehensible.

Not taking his eyes off England, America spoke out of the side of his mouth.

"Northern Ireland?"

The small nation saw this as her chance and stood up, gingerly bobbing from one foot to the other, desperate to get out.

"Thank-you." America said simply and Northern Ireland smiled.

"Glad to have helped."

America grinned and even England, still a glowing red, smiled tentatively.

"Now get the fuck out."

Northern Ireland jumped slightly at the eagerness in America's voice but knew that was her queue. Giving America and England one last grin, she darted out of the room and back into the restaurant.

"My family are truly insane." England mumbled, scowling slightly.

"Yeah, that was some major sibling rivalry at the beginning but she came through for you in the end."

England smiled.

"She always does."

America wrapped his arms around England's shoulders.

"Well now that we're _alone,_ I-" America began but was cut off by England crashing his lips onto his, both blissfully unaware of a grinning Asian nation taking pictures through the small window in the door, a giggling Northern Ireland beside him.

* * *

><p><em>So that's it! Hope you enjoyed this story and if you like Northern Ireland, you should check out my other story, she's in it as well as the other two members of the UK- Scotland and Wales! <strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>__Thank you so much everyone. LucyMoon1992 x_


End file.
